


Beginning a beautiful Relationship

by RumplesDagger



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Grindledoure, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: @Kettlepillow, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumplesDagger/pseuds/RumplesDagger
Summary: Dear Kettlepillow, Merry Christmas You gave me seven prompts and I combined two of them. Your Celebrity alternate where Albus is cursed and his wish is to meet his favorite celebrity combined with the first prompt of the Dumbledoures adoption. I do hope you enjoy and I look forward to slowly adding more to this with time.





	Beginning a beautiful Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kettlepillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/gifts), [@Kettlepillow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Kettlepillow).



“Morbus Scriptor ADDISON!” the Slytherin Boy yelped at 16 year old Albus and before the youth could deflect he was hit with the full on blast . He lay flat on the table as the professor parted the students and told everyone to stand back, “Dumbledoure Just breathe” the professor glared intensely at the slytherin. “That is not in your text books…. Where did you learn that curse?” The boy began to stammer, shaking his brown hair from his tan skin “I I … Muggle anatomy sir.” Some chuckles escaped the room until the professor glared . He stood up, slowly helping Albus stand “Class is dismissed. Mr Cortez? Headmistress Office , Now” “But I didn’t think it’d work! I didn’t know it was an actual…” “GO”

The slytherin dropped his head and began to walk away, swearing in Spanish under his breath . The professor held onto Albus “I need you to keep calm and focus on breathing. “ the Man began to lead the teenager slowly out of the room “What was I hit with sir?” “a disease and it’s a nasty one, theres no cure for” “What? “ “Ill explain in the office” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Albus sat in a recliner in the Headmistress office sipping tea as the Hispanic slytherin next to him stared nervously as Mistress Ceaseworthy spoke in whispers with the professor. They both kept eying the anxious Reubeo Cortez and finally they both stood and approached the boys 

“Mr Cortez I am aware that you tried a trick curse that you didn’t think actually existed. Why?”   
“Because I thought…. “ he swallowed “I heard that when you throw a curse that isn’t a real curse it becomes a salamander and I wanted to add humor to the fight.”  
Miss Ceaseworthy nodded “Yet you said you know what Morbus scriptor Polyglandular Addison actually is because of muggle anatomy?” The boy looked flustered “yes I went to public school from 3rd to 5th grade mam because My mother wanted me exposed to muggle children so I’d ….not be like my father”

Miss Ceaseworthy stooped to the boy’s level, Her gray hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and rounded Wilson glasses perched on her nose , Her purple robes swarmed around her “ She did the right thing . However you should have known better than to inflict such an evil curse out, real or not, Mr Cortez. “ “Im sorry…..” the boy swallowed as she ruffled his hair “Three weeks detention and that will include dish duty” “Yes mam” She turned to Albus whom still looked confused “Im fine by the way “ “No…. No youre not MR Dumbledoure , what he cursed you with is Addison disease and theres no fix to that” “What is it?” The professor cleared his throat “My dear boy, it basically disables your adrenaline system from communicating to your organs…. Know the expression scared to death? “ “well yeah but … “  
No Buts” Miss Ceaseworthy spoke up “Its not just a joke , Basically the simplest scare your way can result in your immediet death because the adrenaline is shut down from communicating to your organs that its ok, so the brain will shoot shock into your organs and they will cease to function” “what?”  
Albus was shocked. Stunned even “so the simplest scare…. I could die?” That is correct Mr Dumbledoure. To be fair I don’t think you should risk being here…. This place is full of Jumps and surprises and scares. This school could kill you in a week” “But Miss Ceaseworthy! “ “No my decision is final. Mr Howling would you mind getting Albuses things for him so there is no risk of startle in the halls? “ “absolutely” “WAIT” Cortez looked flustered “You cant expel him because I shot a curse, that’s not fair!” “Enough Reubeo… Go to your quarters!” “But! “ “NOW “ With that the boy left the room skulking and Albus was just left in shock “this isn’t fair!” “No Mr Dumbledoure. Its not, In fact as of immediately we are going to put this curse on the forbidden list so nobody else has to be expelled over it “

Bitterly albus dropped his head as he stared out the window, It had started to snow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Newspaper articles flashed far and wide across the Wizard world. Young Gellert Grindlewald , age 16, Muggle celebrity and movie star is Orphaned as his Aunt Batilda has perished. In her Will it requested the Dumbledoures become the legal guardians, Pictures flashed of the Dumbledoure family, albus missing from family portraits for fear of startling him. Meanwhile Albus was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. Gellert Grindlewald was coming to live with them… the family had gone to the train station to get him. This curse might kill him eventually But Gellert was a star that had secretly taken his breath away since he was 8 years old. Gellert had arrived on the movie scene as a child star alongside Shirley Temple. Cute little blonde boy he acted in half of Shirleys movies and he was loved by both the muggles and wizard world alike. Now at 16 hes an orphan and the whole wide world wanted a piece of him. Over 300 people tried to claim guardianship but at the end of the day Bagshot’s will ran true and the Dumbledoures were notified. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Gellert stood at the edge of the stairwell , looking up at the upstairs hall in the dumbledoure home “Your room is to the right, youll be staying with Albus… just don’t startle him… he could die” Gellert half smirked “no kidding “ “Shes not joking” Ableforth set down Gellert’s suitcase beside him :”our brother was cursed and they kicked him out of school… the simplest scare can kill him” “well that’s dreadful isn’t it?” said Gellert “what an awful way to exist… I do all my own stunts…. I live for the action, Im tired though so Im going to retire, thankyou for having me” the Charming blonde with dazzling mysterious eyes proceeded up the stairs. He knocked on the first door to the right “hello? Im coming in” he said trying to not startle to young man that would be his room mate. Albus almost jolted at the knock. Oh my god its him…. He calmed his breathing trying his damdest to calm down. Nobody could know he would die of seeing his literal crush. “Youre fine” he said and straightened his brown locks on his face . Gellert walked in and albus was just stunned cold. The beautiful youth entered the room, covered in a green trench coat and hauling his suitcase. His black boots laced up to his knees shined as if recently done. “Im Gellert ..” “Grindlewald” Albus finished “I love your movies” he squeaks… he could his heart start to race and he began to inwardly panic He could die of a sudden heart burst from excitement he couldn’t control, but before he could calm himself to focus on breathing , “Tristicus!” a silvery misty moth appeared in front of Albus and he found himself suddenly in a shield with the young man , entranced by the sight of it, he calmed down… his heart and breathing and everything else smoothed out, calming in front of the moth patronus. Gellert kept his wand trained as he gently rested his arm behind Albus, holding him steady “My patronus is a calming Moth… he flares his wings and soothes even the most troubled of souls. Just breath…. You’re going to be ok… “Gellert gently swerved his wand over Albuses form and helped the teenager to his bed “Im sorry my appearance startled you… Do you like me?” He asked as Albus looked flustered. His cheeks red “I …. Are you ok with that… I don’t mean to… “ “Youre fine… I find men attractive myself” he placed a thumb on albuses lips a moment before letting albus Go and using his wand to dispel the patronus 

“You’ve mastered your patronus already? Most of us aren’t allowed to explore that till 6th year. “

Albus stated as Gellert shook his head “I mastered my patronus at age 11. Tristicus came to me in a dream and Ive used him for a lot of things since. Hes my true spirit core, despite the fact hes just a moth.” Gellert chuckled “So Albus I guess Im your new brother, But I Think your crush is allowed as our secret.” He winked gently “Now lets see about your curse” With that he flicked his wand and a full out display of albuses inner anatomy appeared on the wall … “I … did you scan me with your wand? “ “I replicated your DNA into the wand’s memory “ he said “lets understand how we can kickstart your adrenaline again so you can leave the house someday” “Youd really help me? We just met” Gellert smiled “Ive never shied from a challenge and I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends.”


End file.
